thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sorcera Spectrus
Character Information Name: Sorcera Spectrus Height: 6'1 Age: 17 Hair: Long black hair with lots of punk styled bangs dyed purple. Eyes: Left eye is yellow, Right eye is purple. The colors of poison... Zodiac Sign: Pisces Birthday: February 19th District Reigon: Minnesota Moral Alliance: Anti-Hero Tribute App Name: Sorcera Spectrus Age: 17 Gender: Female District: 0/1/2/3/4/5/7/8 Weapon: Dagger, Crossbow, Poison, Throwing Knives Appearance : One of the Spectrus girls, Sorcera bears black hair with the front part being a poison purple. Being a fan of witches, Sorcera is almost always seen wearing sickly green eyeliner with a skull hairpin on each side of her bangs. She too has heterochromia much like Shade, except this is a faint lilac and an intense yellow. The colors of poison in most cultures. Having a crush on Kodai, Sorcera too has fangs that she had molded as well. Personality: Sarcastic, Lustful, Very cunning and deceiving. Just like a true witch she can coax and bribe people into doing things they wouldn't do. She also prides herself often Backstory: A lustful young lady who does whatever she feels like doing to someone, Sorcera is capable of even using her "physical powers' to drive people to some sort of trance. Yes, I mean boobs. The eldest of the Spectrus Sisters, Sorcera is never really at home. She is an avid fan of witches and anything related to it and dreams of being what the town fears one day. However, her very sarcastic tones and actions tend to drive even herself crazy and she just gives up on whatever shes doing. Truly a looker, you would expect Sorcera to be the town's.. err.. "deposit", as one would put it. But no, she has conserved herself for the apple of her eye, the one who will never notice her: Kodai Hitogoroshi. She had first seen him when she was 8, sitting alone at the academy, playing with pineapples in a rather amusing manner. She then noticed his curious teeth as they became more and more pointed. Believing he was trying to mimic a ghoul of sorts, this instantly infatiuated Sorcera. Being a secret admirer of sorts, Kodai became a bit paanoid after finding notes in his locker. Sometimes he just looked at them with a confused look on his face and sometiems he'd just stare at it blankly, burst out laughing and abruptly recover only to put it back in his locker. Nowadays, Sorcera just dedicates herself to doing more "witchcraft" (which is really just cute little drinks that get you drunk just by smelling it) and learning how to fight. She couldn't care less about the games because she knows that she's able to adapt in training when the time comes. However, she knows how to create poison and again like any Spectrus family member, she has an affinity for daggers and crossbows. Strengths: She knows how to create effective poisons and has a naturla skill with daggers and crossbows. She has a desirable body which helps her seduce her opponents like a witch coaxing children into her candy house. Weakness: She's a bit of a skank, so she could end up sleeping with someone instead of killing them. She is also a bit too confident and can be bossy, which leads to potential betrayal if she can't find a way to apologize. She also stalks peole she is very fond of (Gasai Yuno, anyone?) Fears: Being tricked, reality Bloodbath Strategy: Purposely show off your body as you grab a weapon and kill at least two tributes, then escape with your group or just escape in general. Games Strategy: She will create poisoned liquids and such and leave it around as if it was dropped food during an escape. She will also hunt for tributes here and there, stopping only to lure weaker tributes into being some sort of "guard" by promising them a "reward". Feast Strategy: Go out with a group and take your things, then when you return to camp poison your allies' food as they sleep, saving the untainted food for yourself and maybe even take advantage of the situation (wink wink) Token: Her skull hairpins Alliance: Will ally with anyone, but if Kodai is in the games she will stick with just him. Interview Angle: Be a bit slutty but be very bloodthristy when you speak. Be some sort of "sex icon" for the games and act "sexy" Mentor Advice: Well you're a looker. Shame you might die or come back with some scars though. I assure you however, beauty can be a weapon. Trivia *Sorcera is my favorite female tribute, next to Hannah *Her lust towards Kodai is much more tame *Her combinations of sins are dangerous and gauranteed to send her to hell: Lust and Greed. *I based her off Duskus' scrapped appearance. Bloodelia herself is yet to appear. *I want her in my bed. Now Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 0 Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:District 3 Category:District 4 Category:District 5 Category:District 7 Category:District 8 Category:Mistfire333's Tributes Category:Siblings